


The Jubilant Dragon

by Sofi_Weiny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Curses, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofi_Weiny/pseuds/Sofi_Weiny
Summary: In the prosperous Kingdom of Hogwarts, Prince James had been cursed into a dragon. Instead of being horrified, he takes full advantage of the situation. In which Sirius is ecstatic, Peter is confused, Lily is not amused, and Remus almost ran his friend through with a spear. Fairytale AU. Based on a Pinterest writing prompt. Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.





	The Jubilant Dragon

Chapter 1 : From Prince to Dragon

* * *

He peered into his reflection in the lake in shock. Instead of his usual handsome face, he now had green tinted scaly skin, long snout, giant golden eyes and rows of sharp teeth. He inspected his hands and was completely floored at the shiny green scales adorning his whole skin coupled with a savage set of claws. He turned to inspect his back. True enough, there were huge bat like wings attached to his back. Not to mention, a tail.

He plopped into a sitting position feeling stunned.

‘I’m...a dragon?’

‘Yes. For your less than kind demeanor earlier, you have now been cursed into a dragon.’ The old man crossed his arms looking smug. ‘Don’t bother to apologize. I will not revoke the curse no matter what-’

‘Are you kidding me?! I’m a freaking DRAGON! I mean...Look at me!’ He spread his wings wide and looked at it in awe. ‘I’m a total badass! I am so telling my parents about this! Thanks for the curse you old bat!’

He flew off leaving a completely stumped wizard behind and crashed into one of the pine trees four seconds later.

* * *

In the Kingdom of Hogwarts, life went on as usual. Like any other fairy tale, the city of is bustling with life and had a lively atmosphere. That is...until the city was cast into a huge shadow for a short moment. Following that, a giant hulk of a dragon all but landed in front of the city gates. Everyone stopped what they were doing. A lady dropped her baskets of fruits on the cobblestone floor.

‘HELL YEAH I’M A DRAGON!’ He roared and literally two burst of flames shot out from its nostrils. He always did love a grand entrance.

Unfortunately, instead of the loud cheer he had been expecting the whole town descended into chaos. His eyes bulged out when he saw a whole battalion of guards heading his way. For a moment he was entranced by the bright shiny tip of their spears.

‘Ohhh...shiny...’

‘TAKE DOWN THAT DRAGON AT ONCE!’ The head of the Knight shouted. He was a young man with light brown hair and a few scars cutting across his face.

That made him snap out of it.

‘Wait wait WAIT! Remus!’ He took a few steps back. ‘It’s me! James! Ow-Hey watch it with the spears! Ow-’

It took him a while to convince Remus that he was the prince. Even then, it had been an accident. By accident, it meant he sort of called Remus by his nickname Moony and it shocked Remus enough to make him stop his attacks.

No one aside from the Marauders had known about that nickname.

Remus’s dad might be a noble but his mom was a commoner so he had always been looked down upon by the nobility. When he was a kid, he was shunned by the rest and no one wanted to play with him. Somehow, young Prince James accepted him into his small group of friends. Together, both of them including Sirius (the son of council advisor) and also Prince James’s personal servant Peter Pettigrew (who was more like a little brother to Prince James than a servant), they formed a secret group called the Marauders.

Anyway, back to the story at hand. Head of Knight Remus eventually realized that the dragon is in fact, none other than his childhood friend Prince James. He had apologized profusely before leading him back to the castle with the rest of the knights.

* * *

 After explaining what happened, the Queen was in tears.

‘OH MY POOR POOR BABY! HOW COULD THE EVIL WIZARD DO THIS TO YOU?!’ Her mother wailed and James rolled his eyes.

‘Mom, I’m fine. I mean...Look at me! I’m a dragon! Watch this!’ He took a deep breath and blew out a burst of flames.

On hindsight, he should not have done that while they were indoors.

The chandelier went up in flames and everyone cried out in shock and terror. Temporarily forgetting he had been cursed into a fire breathing dragon, he tried to blew out the flames and end up setting another chandelier nearby aflame.

‘OH MY GOD!’ And in a panic, he went to blow the other chandelier which end up setting a third chandelier on fire.

It went on for the fourth, fifth and sixth chandelier and by then the whole palace hall was in a huge uproar. Every officials and servants were all over the place running for their lives and the whole ceiling was pretty much on fire.

The King massaged his head.

A beautiful redhead with green emerald eyes watched the whole scene with a dry look.

She was the renowned Princess Lily who came from the neighboring kingdom of Beauxbatons. She is also the current fiancee of Prince James now cursed into a Dragon.

She gracefully walked towards the King.

‘I will send a letter to my father regarding this incident. In my Kingdom, we have a very powerful wizard named Dumbledore. I’m sure he will have no problems breaking the curse.’ She told them.

‘We couldn’t possibly impose this on you Princess-’

The chandelier in front of them crashed into the ground, completely burnt into crisp. It was silent for a few seconds.

‘Thank you Princess Lily.’ The King merely said.

‘You’re welcome.’

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I saw this writing prompt on Pinterest. It says something about the prince turned to a dragon and instead of being horrified, he was absolutely ecstatic! I thought it was a wonderful idea! When I saw this, my mind was like....this sounds like something James Potter would do! So voila! A new Harry Potter AU fanfiction born from this prompt cause I just can't seem to find this anywhere. 
> 
> You know what they say right...if you can't find the story, make one (which I totally did).
> 
> Anyhow, that’s the first chapter folks! Hope you enjoyed it! Don’t forget to leave me some reviews! ^^


End file.
